


Candlelight

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Home isn't a place. It's a person.





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon who requested some vanilla on [my blog!](https://ssoxos.tumblr.com/)

„Isn't this a bit much?“

 

Komaeda was currently looking at a candle lit room, the dim light casting shadows on the sheets of the bed, which were conveniently covered with rose petals.

 

Hinata shrugged. „Did I overdo it?“

 

„Mmm, a bit,“ Komaeda smiled, looking at Hinata with a soft expression, letting him know that he wasn't mocking him in any way. In fact, he thought that this whole setting was endearing – in its own way.

 

„Yeah, I guessed the petals were a bit too much,“ Hinata scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. Komaeda could tell he was a bit nervous – the same went for him. He had to take a few deep breaths in order to calm down a bit.

 

„It's fine. I mean, it smells so nice...“

 

„Right?“

 

They both laughed, and Komaeda couldn't help but think how beautiful Hinata looked like that, smiling brightly at him, the candlelight framing his face in almost an angelic way. He could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

Hinata sat on the bed and Komaeda followed him – this entire situation seemed surreal, almost too good to be true. He didn't deserve to be treated like this, he didn't...

 

„I love you, Nagito.“

 

There it was. He almost wanted to cry, but he didn't want to ruin this night for them. Still, he had to blink away his tears.

 

„I... I love you too, H-Hajime.“

 

He still had trouble with saying Hinata's first name, but he did his best. He could feel heat rushing into his face – just from that sentence alone.

 

He stood up again, hoping that his shaking wasn't too noticeable – and slowly took of his jacket and his shirt, tightly gripping the thin fabric.

 

Hinata did the same, and Komaeda took a second to admire his muscular body. He looked so handsome, so inviting, so gentle – Komeada could feel his sanity slipping away just from that sight alone. He looked down and he saw his frail, pale body, and he felt so self-conscious and so nervous and insecure and -

 

„Hey,“ Hinata's voice was loud enough to pierce through his thoughts, „it's alright. I can see you shaking. It's alright. You're beautiful, Nagito. I'll take care of you.“

 

„H-hajime...“

 

„Come on, get on the bed.“

 

Komaeda nodded and hastily took of his shoes and jeans, leaving only his underwear on. He felt really grateful for the fact that the lights were off.

 

He laid down on the bed, watching Hinata take off his jeans as well.  _This is really happening,_ he thought,  _this is real._

 

He tried making himself comfortable, fixing his eyes on the ceiling and fumbling around, making the sheets pool around him.

 

_Hinata-kun... Hajime..._

 

Hinata finally got on the bed as well, and suddenly he was on top of him – his face just mere centimeters away from his own, staring at him with such intensity it made Komaeda shudder. This was too much,  _this was too much_  -

 

Hinata kissed him, chasing away his confused thoughts. He was kissing him and it felt like heaven – Hinata was so gentle, so considerate, stroking his cheek and his hair and connecting their lips like this – Komaeda felt so loved and it was so strange -

 

He moaned into the kiss, feeling himself growing aroused. He felt all tension and nervousness leaving his body. It was just him and Hinata here, and there was no need for any dark thoughts or any insecurities – he knew Hinata wouldn't judge him, and he could only feel pure love in the way he was kissing him.

 

Komaeda never experienced something like this before.

 

He felt Hinata grabbing the waistband of his boxers and tugging at them, and he instinctively raised his hips to help him get them off. Hinata didn't break their kiss once, their tongues now shyly meeting and the sensation of that was so good and erotic, Komaeda couldn't help but -

 

„A-ah...“

 

Hinata finally broke the kiss, staring at Komaeda. „Is something wrong?“

 

Komaeda shook his head. „It just... felt so good...“

 

„It... felt good to me too...“ Hinata said, and Komeada could see him blushing even through the darkness, „I want to continue making you feel good... Nagito...“

 

 _You make me feel good all the time, just by being close to me,_  Komaeda thought, but instead of saying something so cheesy, he spread his legs and wrapped them around Hinata's hips – effectively letting him know his thoughts.

 

Hinata understood. He learned to read him a long time ago.

 

He kissed him once again, this time more briefly – a mere brush of their lips, barely lasting a second – and then he gripped Komaeda's hips, slowly grinding into him.

 

„You're so beautiful,“ he moaned. Komaeda took a deep breath in order to deflect the compliment, but Hinata stopped him before he could say anything. „Shhh. I don't want to hear you putting yourself down tonight, alright? Do you think you can do that?“

 

Komaeda looked at Hinata – the sincerity in his eyes almost broke his heart.  _Who could say no to that face?_

 

„Okay,“ he mumbled, resisting the urge to bite his lip. He'd do anything for Hinata and this was a small price to pay.

 

„Every part of your body is perfect,“ Hinata continued, „I'm gonna make love to you tonight in order to prove it.“

 

„Make... love...?“ Komeada choked out. He thought he was the one with no filter, but apparently that wasn't the case – if Hinata was able to say something like that, he probably had nothing to worry about in the future.

 

Hinata let go of Komaeda's hips and finally pulled down his boxers in one smooth motion. Komaeda's mouth watered at the sight – Hinata was big and fully erect and s _o good looking_  -

 

„Hajime, I... I love you so much...“ he repeated. His heart was beating like crazy. He couldn't believe his luck – he couldn't believe someone like him was going to lose his virginity to someone like Hinata.

 

„Nagito... I love you too...“

 

Komaeda could feel his hips being gripped once again, and he melted into Hinata's touch.

 

He felt so loved – so safe – like he finally found a place to belong and that place was in Hinata's arms – moaning into his mouth, sharing messy kisses, meeting his gentle thrusts – holding him close and burying his nails into his back –

 

– and for the first time in his life, he felt whole.


End file.
